a kiss to make it all better
by MaSchreiben27
Summary: a short little peice on jaken and rins friendship. although it is a k  it wouldnt hurt a 5 year old to read this cuz theres nothing bad in it. i do not own inuyasha


The four companions walked at a steady pace through the small clearing. In front Sesshomaru led ah-un with Rin and Jaken on his back. Rins constant rambling filled the air as she pestered Jaken with questions and he let out sighs and grunts wondering why he even near a human, especially a human child with endless energy. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly as he sniffed the air, a look of disapproval sketching his face.

"What is it my lord?" Rin chirped once she noticed his hand move to tokijen. No answer came but one didn't need an answer to know that Inuyasha and his friends were close by. Rin and Jaken heard a low growl escape as his half breed brother stepped into view already wielding tetsusaiga.

"Oh! Its only you Inuyasha, I thought we would be facing a real foe" Jaken squawked from behind Sesshomaru where he thought he was safe. Inuyasha grunted at the comment and focused back on Sesshomaru. Rin watched as Jaken smirked glad that he got away with saying something to rude to Inuyasha without punishment and just as he was opening his mouth to mock him again loud thwack rang out.

"ow!" Jaken yelled as he fell of ah-un with a thump and held his head on the ground while a satisfied monk stood above him with his weapon.

"serves you right Jaken for having a mouth bigger than your head." Miroku smirked and walked back toward his group around the fighting brothers.

"master Jaken…" Rin starred at the still cowering imp, she was about to say more when a giggle escaped causing Jaken to flick his face toward Rin who was now laughing at his pain. _Why Sesshomaru even puts up with such a rude child I will never know_ Jaken thought as he tried to ignore the laughing girl.

After the fight was over and they were making camp Rin noticed Jaken still rubbing his soar head with a grimace of pain covering his face.

"Jaken?" she asked simply a bit worried for her friend

"what is it pesky girl" Jaken mumbled still rubbing his head. Rin stood and walked over to where Jaken rested and knelt down now at eye level with the imp. He just starred at her funny.

"are you alright?" she tried to touch the bump on his head but he jumped away.

"stop Rin do you want to make it worse!" shouted Jaken as he placed both hands protectively over his injury. Before sitting down again mumbling about how that monk was going to pay for what he did. but Rin wasn't listening, she was deep in thought. _How am I gonna help Jaken? What would my mom do if I was hurt?_ After a few seconds Rins face lifted and she turned toward Jaken fully prepared to help.

"what are you do-" he was cut off as Rin quickly placed a soft kiss on his head where he had been hurt before pulling away and exclaiming,

"there Jaken do you feel any better?" she watched as his face turned a shade of pink and he stared blankly at her with his mouth open a bit. Although this only lasted a second before he freaked out.

"ah! Rin why did you do that!" Jaken said while taking a cautious leap back from her.

"well my mom would always kiss my boo-boo's and I felt better" she paused in thought before brightening again.

"maybe it doesn't work because you're a demon Jaken" she said happy that she figured out the problem but sad that she didn't know how to help Jaken now. Jaken seemed to notice this and felt a twinge of pity.

"whatever Rin now go away there's no way you can help" he said lightening his foul tone for a moment allowing the girl to think she had done all she could.

"oh …alright master Jaken, get well soon then" she said before skipping off to the camp fire. Jaken watched as she left and rubbed his head again this time not out of pain but out of embarrassment of the memory.

_Silly girl…it works on demons too._

**Just a little story I wanted to write after realizing that Jaken has to be one of my favorite characters and that if I were Rin I would just want to scoop him up and hug him lol **** hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
